


Casual Affair

by Phantomkiss



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: NSFW, Oneshot, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomkiss/pseuds/Phantomkiss
Summary: A casual affair, that could go anywhere. And only for tonight.





	Casual Affair

_“Hey, a casual affair That could go anywhere”_

You were pushed into a soft bed that smelled vaguely of sugar. Byakuran forced his knee in between your thighs and split them open, hovering over you like you were his prey. The only thing you both wanted was each other. The flirtatious smiles and looks of longing and lust that you exchanged all throughout the dinner party had led you two up to this point.

_“and only for tonight”_

You took a deep inhale of his cologne, in an attempt to memorize how he smelled. A hypnotic mix of sandalwood and vanilla flooded your senses. You two were from different families, considered rivals by many, so he had snuck you into his suite after the party had concluded. You both knew this couldn’t last.

_“Take any moment, any time, a lover on the left”_

His left hand delicately grazed the side of your face while he connected with your lips, soft moans escaping both of you.

_“A sinner on the right”_

The right hand of your white haired lover trailed up your back and began to unzip the black dress you were wearing. Byakuran took a handful of your breast and moved to your neck, nipping and biting just hard enough to mark you.

_“Just lay in the atmosphere”_

You felt high, above everything and everyone. You were fully exposed to the Millefiore boss now. Byakuran pulled away from the kissing and moved to undress himself, staring you over while he unbuckled his belt. A few strokes on his part, and he was impressively erect.

_“A casual affair”_

He positioned himself over you again and pushed inside, a content sigh leaving both of you. Grabbing a fist full of his hair, and wrapping your legs around his torso, you whispered sweet nothings to him. He grunted and rested his hands beside your head, his pace restless and deep.

_“(Hush-hush, don't you say a word)”_

Noises kept getting caught in the back of your throat as Byakuran rocked you senseless. Thinking became hard, all you could do is listen and feel the pleasure he gave you, with small sighs, grunts, and the movement of bodies filling the room.

_“Lay in the atmosphere”_

An orgasm was coaxed out of you as Byakuran starting playing with your clit, your body quaking in ultimate bliss. He slid out before his own climax, and opted to release onto your stomach, marking you even further.

_“A casual affair”_


End file.
